Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space 'is Zoe McPhee's Original Tom and Jerry Direct To Television film . American/ British musical slapstick comedy Christmas themed flash cartoon animated film made by Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Tom & Jerry Films Company, Renegade Animation UK and Zoe McPhee Productions. Plot Everyone's favourite Cat and Mouse duo are back for their epic festive outer space adventure yet when Tom, Jerry, Doofy and Tuffy wishes that they can spend their Christmas Vacation in space... Film Chapter/ Transcripts: * Part 1 * Part 2 * Part 3 * Part 4 * Part 5 * Part 6 * Part 7 * Part 8 * Part 9 * Final Part Songs: * Wish For A Christmas Vacation On The Moon - (Opening Credits Song) Soundtrack: * Wish For A Christmas Vacation On The Moon - (Opening Credits Song) Characters/ Voice Cast: Main Characters: * ??? as Tom Cat * ??? as Jerry Mouse * ??? as Tuffy Mouse * ??? as Doofy Mouse - (Character from The Tom and Jerry Show 2014 Version Season 2 Episode Dandy Do-Gooders) * ??? as Jinx The Blonde White Cat - (New Character) Characters In Space: * ??? as Peep The Tritagonist - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) * ??? as Martian Scientist - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) * ??? as Court Attendant - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) * ??? as Martian General - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) * ??? as Grob - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) * ??? as King Thingg - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) Other Characters: * ??? as Rick * ??? as Ginger * ??? as Dr. Gluckman - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) ? * ??? as Commander Bristle - (Character from Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars) ? * ??? as Santa Claus Character Reel Gallery Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Tom Cat.png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Tom Cat Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Jerry Mouse.png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Jerry Mouse Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Tuffy Mouse (1).png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Tuffy Mouse Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Doofy Mouse.png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Doofy Mouse Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Jinx Cat .png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Jinx Cat Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Peep.png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Peep Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Martian Guard No.1 .png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Martian Guard No.1 Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space_ Character Reel - Martian Guard No. 2 .png|Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space: Character Reel - Martian Guard No. 2 Television Air Relases Dates: Home Video Relases Dates: Trivia: * Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space Television Movie idea has been inspired by Nickelodeon's Spongebob Squarepants Christmas Special '"SpaceBob MerryPants". * This television film rated PG - It's contains mild comic slapstick violence, very mild bad language, scary scenes and hidden adult jokes. * Some Of The Characters From '''Tom and Jerry Blast Off To Mars '''Movie are returning for Tom and Jerry's Christmas Vacation In Space Television Movie.